


seven days

by taemints



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bad Decisions, Demonic Possession, Demons, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Ghosts, Horror, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, M/M, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong Are Siblings, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Seo Youngho | Johnny, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Mutual Pining, Not for the faint of heart, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Pining, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Sad Mark Lee (NCT), Slow Burn, Trauma, buzzfeed unsolved much?, it gets pretty gruesome, johnny is a little bit dumb, mark lee is a physics/chem major, taeyong is a makeup artist, viewer discretion is advised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemints/pseuds/taemints
Summary: over spring break, a group of college-and-above friends decide to spend a week investigating the abandoned soo-man hospice home in hopes to debunk the rampant claims of paranormal activity surrounding the home. what they get, though, is enough to make science enthusiast mark lee believe in ghosts.-tl;dr some of nct 127 go and investigate a haunted building, and shit hits the fan.





	seven days

mark lee sat in his college dormitory, the green light from the top of his macbook indicating that he was recording. despite his macbook having limited storage (thus necessitating a quick recording), mark couldn’t bring himself to speak. instead, he merely stared at the floor, his breath hitched and his chest heavy. he felt like he was going to vomit. the minute he took to gather himself felt like fifty years.

“ so… “ mark’s voice trailed off, and he felt tears prick at his eyes. he leaned back and rubbed his face as he took in a deep breath. he sat up again, looking directly into the camera. “ this is...a forewarning. “

the sd card full of the footage from the past spring break sat beside the laptop on mark’s desk, haunting him. taunting him. he knew that he would need to upload that footage eventually. he knew that he needed to do whatever it took for that place to be demolished. it had taken too much away from him. the only way to exact revenge, he thought, was to turn the place into dust so that no man may ever step foot in it again.

“ what follows is the footage of...of this past spring break, “ he started. his eyes met the camera again, and he felt his breath hitch in his throat. even the thought of somebody watching him sent flashbacks through his mind. and he was lucky to have only flashbacks. “ this past spring break, a group of friends and myself went to investigate the...paranormal activity at the abandoned soo-man hospice home just outside of chicago for a week- basically all of our spring break. “

“ we thought it would be fun; that the place was just some hoax. we were determined to prove that- “ mark’s breath hitched again. the weight of the past buried itself into mark’s chest, and he had to tilt his head back up to prevent the inevitable onslaught of tears. once he collected himself, he continued with strain in his voice.

“ we thought that it would be fun, “ he repeated. “ and that...that we would disprove all of the nonsense that you see on those ghost hunter shows. going into that...that place, i never believed in ghosts. i’m a double major in physics and chemistry. everything to me is science- everything can be explained. what happened in there, though? nothing could explain what happened in there, or what happened to my friends. “

mark covered his face as his trauma caught the best of him. his shoulders shook as he cried, regret and residual fear mixing into a toxic concoction that his mind, forced, imbibed. the screams, the tears, and the sheer terror that had occurred in that wretched building had haunted him just as the entities they encountered. the sights he was forced to see were engraved permanently in his mind. he could never, never, be the same.

it took him what felt like millennia to recollect himself. his eyes were red and puffy, and his breathing shaky. his cheeks were an embarrassing shade of crimson, and he wiped at his nose. 

“ i know i would be shunned by my scientific peers after posting this video journal, but it’s something that i have to do, “ mark said with a quivering voice. he sat up a bit more and wiped his tears (although more just fell in their place). “ the chance of something like this happening to a new, innocent group of people is too much. i’m uploading this in hopes that the soo-man hospice home will be demolished. “

mark closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath once more. he had gotten this far. he was the only one of his friends capable to deliver this message. he needed to drive this message home.

“ ridicule me all you want, internet, but i know what i saw was real evidence of malicious paranormal activity, “ he said. he looked straight into the camera, as if he was staring down a skeptic who dared to discredit the trauma branded onto his mind. “ i used to not believe in ghosts. this experience made me believe. watch at your own discretion. “

with that, mark ended the recording. his composure broke, and he rested his head in his hands as he leaned on his desk. after a moment, he looked towards the sd card on his table. he stared at it for ages, knowing that he would never have to watch the footage on that card to remember what had happened. he almost didn’t want those horrors, those tortuous reminders of haunted memories, to infiltrate his laptop. a small, irrational part of him claimed that if he did, then his laptop would be possessed by the spirits. 

a bit more staring had passed, and mark forced his hesitant hand to grab the data card. he took in a deep breath, and, with quivering hands, forced his computer to accept it. he watched as thumbnails of footage, most of it in a night-vision setting, uploaded themselves to his hard drive. he was using the last of his storage to edit this chronicle into a documentary, and he was almost embarrassed about it. as soon as his old skepticism creeped into his mind, it was quickly shut down by the screams of agony from his friend who could no longer see. it was shut down by the cries of a man who nearly launched himself off of the fifth floor. it was shut down by the moans of pain of a man who had shattered his legs beyond repair. the discordant melody of hell played in the empty dorm, for his roommate had demanded to move out after his trauma-induced screams and night terrors. this last spring break had ruined his life, and, if he had the choice, he would’ve chosen to have it permanently wiped from his mind, forever. alas, it was still there. and it was still there for all of his friends. the difference between mark and his friends, though, was that mark was able. mark had gotten lucky. his friends, however, had not.

so, it was his responsibility to tell the tale.

**Author's Note:**

> YOINKS this wasn't beta'd at allllll
> 
> please stay tuned for the descent into madness  
> -  
> EDIT; as of now (26 dec. 2018), on hiatus!


End file.
